In contemporary art boards, most do not have attached support elements to incline the board at an angle. These boards are sometimes placed on an inclined framework. The extra piece of equipment gives one more item to keep track of and is a disadvantage.
Of the portable art boards with attached support elements on the underside to incline the board at an angle, most are not very sturdy and are subject to collapse when accidentally jolted from the side or oblique position. This instability, or fear of it, is a limiting factor in one's work.
Art boards with attached support elements usually incline the board in the horizontal direction only, since the design of the support mechanism limits its placement in relation to the direction of the incline and this is disadvantageous.